


John Knows Best

by allsovacant



Series: 221b Prompt Ficlet Challenge | 2019 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Prompt - Coconut, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: John arrives from an overseas visit and finds a spoilt food on the table. Half-eaten.Oh, Sherlock.





	John Knows Best

"Sherlock?" John called out to silence.

He laid down the bags of groceries on the table next to Sherlock's half-eaten take out, now spoilt from the previous night. John shook his head. Before he went to visit a colleague overseas, he called Sherlock often to make sure he was eating the _right_ food.

"Sherlock?" He called again, still, no answer.

"Right. Out again without a note are you?" He murmured to himself.

Just as he was about to go back to the kitchen, a muffled groan startled him.

He took a step back and there it was again. It came from Sherlock's bedroom.

John knocked softly, a rumble of hum answered. He entered the room, finding his flatmate wrapped in sheets.

"Alright?"

The mess of curls shook a _**'No'.**_

"Is it your stomach?"

Sherlock nodded slowly. John sighed. He went to the loo, took some prescribed tablets from the first aid kit and the coconut juice from the groceries then went back to the bedroom.

"Sherlock, drink this with the pill. It will help with rehydration."

"Hnngh... What-iz-that?" Sherlock mumbled.

"Coconut juice—"

Sherlock finally looked at him scowling.

"I'm the doctor, I know what's best for you." He says firmly.

Sherlock grumbled his protest but complied. As for John, he stayed in the bedroom until he's sure that Sherlock's feeling better.

**Author's Note:**

> Coconut juice really helps on dehydration. I often drink it when it's such a hot day. And because the Philippines is a tropical country, you'll find coconut juice stands everywhere. Sweet and refreshing, indeed with a lot of health benefits. :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
